Miss, you are being haunted
by Markacin
Summary: When partially devoured bodies of rats are being found in the hallways of Yaoyorozu manor somethings paranormal seems to be happening. When a dead human is found in the middle of a corridor, it's time to ask for help from a nearby monster hunter and his crew.


Ha! You didn't expect me to do something like this, now did you?

To be honest I didn't expect myself to do something like this, but I figured, why not? Besides it expands my portfolio so that's a plus.

Anyway, I tried to experiment using this story to develop a second style of writing that is different from what I normally do, so I would be grateful for your feedback ;D

Enjoy the story and make sure to stick around, because there's a serious question at the end.

* * *

She never believed in ghosts. Nobody believed in them. Until it was too late. But once her servants started finding dead rodents in the middle of different hallways, something felt off. Very, very off. The rats were never untouched. Missing limbs, heads or even half their bodies. Yet, there was rarely any blood around them. At first, they thought it to be simple cannibalism. So they turned to one of the best exterminator that money could buy. She lived in a manor and was surrounded by servants for God's sake!

Next three weeks after his visit were quiet. Until a dead cat was found. Again in the middle of a hallway. Again without limbs. Again, without blood.

There was one of the older servants, that worked for her parents, before she inherited the manor and all of their wealth. She was the first one, to call upon the unseen. The supernatural. Ghosts.

At first, nobody would believe her and all she received were laughs. Even the owner never bothered to dwell upon the subject. But then…

Everything changed.

It was a rainy evening. Everyone started calling it a day and heading to their bedrooms. Everything was quiet. Everything was fine. Until a scream of pure terror echoed throughout the manor. Mere minutes after this event, all of the servants gathered to investigate. Later, they would pray, to never have seen this scene…

Another body. Body of a human. Toshinori. A well-built blonde, that took care of every repair in the manor. A man of immense skill and strength… Torn to shreds. Missing limbs and an empty stomach. Devoured…

"See! You laughed at me, but you don't laugh now, do you?!", came the crazy voice of one Chiyo Shuzenji could be heard, and silence followed.

"How could ghost devour somebody?!", responded another servant, but the heiress couldn't catch who it was exactly; her mind occupied with the gruesome image in front of her.

She was dressed in her red nightgown. Her hair raven black hair falling freely and covering one of her onyx eyes. Momo Yaoyorozu, for the was her name, never exposed herself to horror film or gore in general. Yet somehow, she managed not to collapse as a few of her maids decided to do. No. She was Yaoyorozu. It was not time for mourning…

It was time for action.

She spent the next three days straight looking for a solution. Meanwhile, her loyal servants begun to falter. And so, she was getting slowly being abandoned, as 'every man for himself' became the new motto of her workers.

Another body. That's all it took to convince even the most steadfast to crumble and hide their pride to save their life. She couldn't blame them. Even hers fight-or-flight instinct was nagging her constantly to get the hell outta dodge and relocate to somewhere… safer.

Yet again, she was Yaoyorozu. She was not going to let herself be beaten by anything. Be it physical or paranormal. And she found the solution. Just as her last worker left. Now, all alone and afraid, she had to live just one more night. One more night, before a Hero could step in...

One night, huh…?

It all started at 12 o'clock. Cliche, huh? Well, yes, but that only assured her that something paranormal was really happening.

First, silent scratching. Like a single finger was being dragged across the walls all around her. All around the manor.

Second, incoherent murmuring. Like a whisper sounding right inside her mind. Driving her mad and chipping away at her consciousness.

Third, quiet footsteps. Like a tiger stalking its prey throughout the manor. Following the victim, preparing to ponce.

Fourth, shrieks of utter terror. Like a herald preaching about madness and death. Keeping her on edge, threatening to push her off.

Fifth, a lone picture. The one that had her and her parents standing in front of their manor. The same manor, that now wanted her dead.

Morning came too late. Her sanity in pieces… Her mind in shackles… Yet, determination still burning.

She left after quickly changing into something more presentable. Grey jeans and a white shirt. Modest, yet elegant. She searched for the address, desperate for answers. She found herself staring at large black door. Everything was quiet, but not an eerie silence. A comforting one.

She brought her hand up, hesitant to knock. Once she gathered enough courage and was about to knock, the doors flung open. Startled, she fell on the doormat beneath her. Getting over her initial shock she stood up and walked inside.

Two females sat together and looked at a monitor that showed different videos. All of them almost static, with nothing happening.

Another female was seating on a bench, occupied with a strange weapon in her hands.

The wind picked up and she felt a presence behind her. A ghostly hand appeared on her shoulder and she immediately jumped forward. This caught the attention of other females, that looked at her with interest.

Yaoyorozu composed herself and looked behind her; a sleep deprived man with a grin on his face standing nearly right in front of her.

"Shinso!", came a scolding shout from the orange haired female that still held the weapon in her hands. "Quit scaring off potential customers!"

"Oi, someone has to entertain you, till your boyfriend returns", the man retorted and turned his attention to their guest. "My name is Hitoshi Shinso, and I'm the manager for this here rowdy bunch", the man introduced himself with a slight bow and continued. "The blushing mess fiddling with her hair is our martial arts specialist and secondary field operative, Itsuka Kendo"

"I'm NOT a blushing mess!", came her angry shout.

"The pink haired mad scientist wannabe is Mei Hatsume, our engineer. And beside her is Kyouka Jirou, analyst", both females waved at her, before turning back to the screen.

Yaoyorozu listened closely to his introduction and noticed something, that she decided to dwell on. "Since she is the secondary field operative", she started while pointing at Kendo, "then who is your primary operative?"

Yet before he had a chance to explain, Kyouka spoke up.

"Zu! Microphones in C3 are picking up howling. It seems that you were right"

"I always am sweetheart", the voice was very professional, but somehow cheerful.

"It's moving!"

"Where?"

"C2... D2... E2… E3, it's heading straight for you!"

"Nah, rather it's making a beeline for me. Avoiding traps along the way", he sounded almost… delighted.

The frustration clearly visible on the purple haired woman's face. "Zu, I swear to god, if the Banshee doesn't get you, then I will!", she yelled into the mic, that stood in front of her and pouted.

"Yeah yeah, going silent. Hear you in a bit", his cheerful voice vanished and silence had set in.

"I guess, that he is your primary field operative?", Momo questioned after the silence became uncomfortable.

"Yup, Izuku Midoriya. The sole reason why we were able to stay afloat in this unusual industry", answered Hitoshi as he sat on a chair and then spun around to face his desk. "So, what do we owe this pleasure, miss…?"

"Yaoyorozu", the second she introduced herself, she saw his jaw hit his desk, roll off the edge and end up on the floor, before he composed himself an spoke.

"That's… very unexpected… So… What do we owe the pleasure, miss Yaoyorozu?"

"Umm, I think that my house is being haunted"

"Ah, yes… Sometimes I wonder why do I even ask…", he mused to himself before turning back to her. "It would be best if you could wait with your story for when our specialist comes back"

"How long will that take?", she asked.

"Long", he answered. "You can stay here for a while just to be safe and he will take care of you as soon as her returns"

"I would like that"

"Splendid", Shinso turned to the martial arts specialist. "Itsuka, if you would be that kind, stop being a blushing mess and show lady Yaoyorozu to the free room upstairs?"

"I'm so gonna kill you when I come back", the orange haired girl threatened the sleep deprived man and spoke to Momo, while passing by her. "Follow me please"

"We both know that ain't gonna happen!", Hitoshi shouted after her.

"Why do you like tempting fate so much?", asked Jirou.

"Yeah, you know one day she will snap, right?", Mei chimed in.

"Ladies please… We all know that Midoriya will make sure she stays docile", he answered with a knowing smirk.

The day came to an end. And there was not another word from Izuku. Murmurs could be heard from each of the members of this little company. It was just a Banshee for fuck's sake! Sure, they murdered infants and slaughtered whole families, but it wasn't that bad. Well, maybe it was? But hey! He dealt with Banshees before! Or was it Hexwraiths? All in all, he had experience. And it was enough to keep him alive for the last five years or so.

"This is Midoriya speaking, can anyone hear me?", just as the squad was about to call it a day, the static on the radio caught their attention and soon, Izuku's voice followed. "Could you open the front door please? I left my keys with the other gun"

Kendo practically flew to the doors, opened them instantly and, sure enough, there he was. The green haired man that served as their main field operative. What was weird for Yaoyorozu was Itsuka's reaction. When she saw him just standing there with a sheepish, yet endearing smile, she slapped him. Momo saw his head spin ninety degrees to the right, before the woman hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's completely normal for them", explained Shinso when he saw Momo's puzzled expression. "They do it on near daily basis"

She turned her attention to the couple that was having an argument. Or rather it was Itsuka berating Izuku.

"-Why didn't you call sooner?! I was worried, you know?!", for a split second Yaoyorozu was sure that Kendo was about to slap him again so that his head can the other direction.

"I know you were. You always worry Itsu", his voice was very soft; the professional edge from earlier was gone. And the radio static. It was gone too. Momo definitely preferred his voice in person. Not that she would say that out loud.

"You just did", she heard Jirou whisper right next to her ear and she jumped on the couch that she was currently occupying and let out a squeak. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Both me and Mei love his voice to. In fact we are crushing on him like crazy, but… Bros before hoes, but the female version. Is there even a female version?"

"More like, you don't steal your friend's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sound about right"

Just as she let out the squeak, she alerted Izuku to her presence. He walked past Itsuka that followed him closely and stopped in front of the couch. Then he turned his face in Hitoshi's direction.

"Why didn't you say that we're having guests today, Shinso?"

"Didn't want to disturb you while you worked", was the purple haired man's answer.

"Well, are you gonna at least introduce me?", he flashed him a smile.

"She already knows your name. You are a big boy, you can introduce youself"

"Izuku Midoriya at your service", the greenette bowed before Yaoyorozu and blush made its way onto her face. "And you are?", he asked politely while looking up her, still bowing.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, please to meet you", she introduced herself and smiled shyly.

"Shit…", he whispered under his breath, but she somehow heard it. "And what is the cause of your visit, miss Yaoyorozu?", he stood straight now and she could clearly his, that even if she stood on her toes, he still would be taller than her.

"Some very strange things started happening at my manor a few weeks ago"

"Manor… shit…", he mumbled quietly, but still smile at her and motioned for her to follow her.

Momo stood up and trailed behind him. He sat down at the same desk that Shinso did earlier, spun around two times and focused solely on her. As if nothing else existed at the moment. The aura of professionality appearing around him.

"Please, take a seat", he motioned to the free chair on the opposite side of the desk and waited patiently for her to sit down. "Now, could you elaborate maybe on the situation at hand?", he asked as he grabbed a notebook, a clear sheet of paper and a pen. "What were the first signs of paranormal activity, maybe someone witnessed something? Were there any victims?", he questioned he as if he was a police officer. At least she knew that he really was an expert.

She composed herself, thought a minute or two before giving an answer and then spoke. "It all started a couple of weeks ago. The first reports came from two of my maids who were cleaning the hallways one evening and had to re-hang a certain picture over and over again, despite it being firmly nailed to the wall", she was about to continue, but Izuku cut her off.

"What was on the picture? Do you remember it?", the questions felt really random, but he was a paranormal expert, not her.

"If I recall correctly, it was a framed photo of me and my parents, when we first moved into this manor"

"Hmm, so the picture might be an anchor for whatever we are dealing with…", he mumbled again and a thoughtful look made its way onto his face.

"He just does this sometimes", Itsuka explained and ruffled his hair. "Izu, you are being weird to the client again"

"S-sorry, when I say things out loud it's easier to make connections", he smiled sheepishly at her before clearing his throat and shifting into his 'professional mode' once again. "You can continue your story"

"After the picture incident, things went quiet for a bit. That was until another one of my maids found claw marks on her door"

"How many claws? Could you maybe describe them?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember the details"

"That's alright, what happened next?"

"Dead rats. We've been finding dead rats in the hallways", the sight of dead rodents was still present in her mind and still filled her with disgust.

"Dead rats?", he questioned.

"Yes. They were half eaten, as if something left them for later"

"Half eaten rats… It seems to point at a Necrophage… But if that painting really is an anchor then we are dealing with a Specter…", he once again stumbled into his thinking-out-loud persona, but this time Kendo, who was sitting on the desk next to him, just let him dive into his mutterings. "I have a question miss Yaoyorozu", he spoke finally and looked at the raven haired woman in question.

"What question?", she asked intrigued.

"Could you allow me and my team to search your house after we are done here?", Momo was hesitant at first after hearing his request, but as she gave herself a minute or two to think about it, she decided to agree. She would of course accompany them, so that they don't see anything that she would like to keep hidden. "Splendid, it will no doubt be helpful", he then spun on his chair and looked at the two females sitting on the other end of the room. "Jirou!", he shouted to get their attention.

"Sup?", she asked after being pulled out from her work.

"Load the stuff into the van", he ordered.

"Which one?"

"All of it"

"Ugh, why I thought you were going to limit yourself this time?", she said with a heavy sigh and then patted the pink haired woman on the shoulder. "Come on Mei-day, we have work to do"

"Oh, and print the manor's blueprints from the archives"

"You have access to the city's archives?", she asked curiously. Where they really that good to receive governments support? Was government even aware of the supernatural threats?

"Yeah, I do", he said without missing a bit. "Used to date mayor's daughter a few years ago. Relationships come and go, but access to the archives is eternal", he gave her an unnerving smile that made the hair on her neck stand at attention. How could someone so cheerful become so intimidating so quickly? "Anyway, did anything else happen?"

"We've found a dead cat once, also half eaten, but there was no blood"

"Fuck", he muttered to himself. "This is the most complicated case ever"

"And two human bodies"

"Human bodies?", he seemed to perk up at the mention of their most horrific findings.

"Yes, both male and partially devoured"

"Were they well built? Strong?", he questioned. They were, but what did it have to do with the case?

"Yes. One of them was our repair man and the other was a gardener. I would suspect that they were the strongest of my servants"

"That's actually not fucking good…", he groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Itsu, I'm going to need your help on this one. For once, I have no fucking idea what we're dealing with"

"Let's just go over what we know for now, okay?", she proposed.

"Well, the painting suggests a Spectre of some kind. Maybe a Banshee or a Wraith? But the claw marks and eaten rats point to a Necrophage. Then again, why would a big Necrophage start by eating rodents? Or how could a small one kill a fully grown man?"

"So, you won't be able to help me?", Yaoyorozu asked fearfully. They were her last hope at returning her life to normal.

"I didn't say that I won't help you. All that I said was, that this is going to be a difficult task", he smiled reassuringly and gently squeezed her hand. When did she even grab him? "Actually, I may have one last idea. Shinso! I want you to look for any information regarding regarding the area of miss Yaoyorozu's manor. Everything that is at most 200 years old"

"On it boss", the sleep deprived man did a sloppy salute and immediately got to work.

"The van is full", announced Jirou as the two women walked back into the room.

"Excellent. Let's go and watch the manor for ourselves", he stood up, stretched and grabbed the keys from Kyouka, before heading for the front door.

Itsuka followed him like a shadow and Yaoyorozu tailed the duo out and to the car. The ride wasn't long, for all Momo cared it was definitely too short. She had no time to mentally prepare herself for the quick return to the haunted manor, but having not one but two people adept at dealing with such occurrences was working miracles on her nerves.

"It looks big. Like, extra big", these were Kendo's first words after she was done gawking at the manor's size.

Midoriya on the other hand seemed unfazed. Mostly. She did see him opening his eyes ever so slightly wider once they got out of the car. They walked up the stairs to the front doors. Izuku was about to open them, but his hand froze in place.

"Duck!", he yelled and rolled to the side.

Momo had no time to react as she felt Kendo wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to the side. Not a second later, the door were blown open and a sofa flew out, hitting the pavement and breaking into multiple pieces.

"What was that?!", Yaoyorozu shouted. Did thing really get that hectic during her short absence?

"THAT", Midoriya started while taking a peek inside. "was a Spectre, no doubt about it"

After checking the surroundings, the green haired man walked inside; the two women following closely behind.

This wasn't how she left her main hall. The many furnitures present in the spacious room were weirdly arranged and there was a red writing on the wall, which said 'This is my home now'. She didn't want to know what was it written with.

"It's blood"

She just thought she didn't want to know!

"But now I can say this confidently", he said and grabbed her attention. He flashed her an unnerving smile. "Miss, you're being haunted"

* * *

"'Kay, everything seems to be set up!", shouted Jirou from the top of the stairs.

The whole gang made their way to the Yaoyorozu manor and set up their temporary base of operations in the main hall. Momo let them use some of her laptops to set up a constant video feed from the many hallways and Kyouka took care of setting up microphones to check for possible signs of paranormal activity.

Whenever they heard a noise that could be created by a Spectre, Jirou would immediately sprint over to the audio control corner and try to zero-in on the source of the sound. Then Mei would look through the suspected area using the camera's and maintain watch.

Kendo brought some equipment and Yaoyorozu could help, but observe the many items. They had some pistols, knives, swords, knuckle-duster, an assault rifle even! Though that last one was only for special occasions.

The collection sure was impressive, but there was just one problem. "How are you going to harm a ghost using regular weapons?", she questioned curiously.

"Ah, you see, it's not the weapon that matters, but the bullets used", Kendo smiled knowingly. "Every magazine that we have is loaded with silver-coated ammunition. That way we can damage the Spectres and quickly take down the Necrophages", the orange haired woman explained and took a prideful pose.

"Hey, guys, you… might want to see this", a worried voice of Shinso caught everyone's attention.

The group quickly made their way to where he was sitting and looked at the screen in front of him. Hitoshi pulled up two different articles. One very old and one kinda recent.

_The newest metro line delayed_. Was the title of the fresher article. While the other was named _Old Town massacre_. Everyone instantaneously got chills as they read.

_Nearly twenty bodies with signs of cannibalism were found around one of the manors in the Old Town part of the city. (...) No witnesses and/or suspects. (...) We send our condolences to the victims' families and hope, that the culprit is caught in near future_

_26th December 2027_

"Fuck… around Christmas too? What kind of a sick maniac could do that?", asked Yaoyorozu rhetorically.

The others seemed to wonder upon it themselves, but all of them came up blank. They heard about some real serial killers in their lives, but they usually killed twenty people in, like a year or so. Not one, fucking, evening.

_Newest metro line, that will connect Old Town or the Rich District to the rest of the city, is now on hold as construction workers stumbled upon an old crypt of some sorts. The construction was buried very deep underground and seemed to have no entrance from above. A team of archeologists took it upon themselves to search the underground maze. Several of them went missing. A search team was sent in after them, but they found no one. Some of the search team members vanished as well. Their beacons went off and the signals are nowhere to be found._

_14th January 2197_

"Whatcha reading there?", asked Midoriya cheerfully as he wrapped his right arm around Itsuka's waist. She was standing next to Yaoyorozu, so he brushed the woman by doing this as well.

The group slightly jumped and turned to see their colleague, while Momo blushed a little at how close the man was and the show of affection directed at the orange haired woman.

"I swear I'm going to buy you a bell so that you won't be able to sneak up on us like that anymore", Kendo spoke with a small blush and kissed the man on the cheek.

"Sorry Itsu, I just love messing with you all", he admitted and scratched his neck with his free hand. "So, have you found something interesting Shinso?"

"It looks to me like two completely unrelated cases", Momo spoke up and motioned to the screen.

This piqued Midoriya's interest. Normally the connection between things that Shinso managed to dig up was pretty obvious even for the untrained eye.

"Newest metro line delayed and Old Town massacre? Why those two articles Hitoshi?", Izuku asked and turned his attention from the screen to the seated man.

"I don't know actually. It was as if Reiko wanted me to show this to you", the sleep deprived man explained and leaned back to allow his boss to scan the articles for themselves.

"Who is Reiko?", Momo turned to Kendo as Midoriya was reading what they already knew.

"Um, well… She, she is… a ghost", Itsuka explained, but Yaoyorozu saw that the question made her very uncomfortable. "But, a, a good ghost", the woman quickly added.

"And… she is somehow helping you?", despite being what many people would call a genius, the raven haired female couldn't wrap her head around this. "Why though?"

"She is… Zuku's unborn twin sister", Kendo almost whispered. "Since Izuku turned 10, he started having nightmares. Of ghosts, monsters and whatnot. But after a while, they stopped. And he was 'haunted' by a pale girl that seemed to be his age. Whenever he saw her, he was having a complete control over himself in the dream. They talked, laughed and stuff. Some years later she said that she was his sister. Zuku asked his mother about it and she broke down crying"

"That's… very sad actually… But, doesn't that mean, that she is living in his head?", Momo questioned.

"No. She is what we call a Lubberkin. And she is Izuku's guardian spirit. In his mind and outside of it", the female explained with a smile.

"Oh shit", both females were pulled from their conversation as they heard Izuku whisper under his breath. His normally cheerful demeanor now fully gone and shifted into a worried expression. "Shinso, where is the construction site?"

"Two blocks north I think. We passed it on our way here"

"Izu, what's wrong?", Jirou, who was quiet up until now, asked.

"This job just got harder", he whispered again. "Let me explain why"

"The massacre was not done by a human. That much should be obvious. The signs of cannibalism indicate that this whole mess was caused by a Necrophage. A quite hungry one. I would assume that it probably was a Ghoul or a Graveir… But the second article… changes everything. You see, Necrophages are like a complete opposite of humans in terms of hunger. When we are malnourished, we lose strength, it's normal. When Necrophages starve… they evolve. And a Graveir that went hungry for almost two hundred years? There's no way, he wouldn't evolve"

"Evolve into what?", asked Kendo with fearful expression.

"The peak of Necrophage evolution", as he spoke a terrible, blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the manor.

Kyouka quickly ran to her console. "It's no use, the mics in the whole building are picking up the sound. I can't track it down!"

"You won't have to, it's coming to us", he said confidently and walked over to the table that their equipment was laid at.

"Zuku, what's coming to us?", Itsuka demanded and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Midoriya turned and with a grim expression said one word that no monster hunter wanted to ever hear in their life. "Cemetaur"

As if on cue the doors of the main hallway that lead inside the manor swung open and a bookshelf was hurled in their general direction.

Izuku grabbed Kendo and Momo, who was following the orange haired female like a shadow and quickly took all of them down to the ground to avoid the wooden projectile. "And it has friends", he spat and looked down at the females in his grasp. "You guys alright?"

"Y-yeah", they mumbled as his grip loosened and they quickly got up from him.

"Kendo, take whatever you like and fortify this place", Midoriya was at this stage a completely different person. Even his grim yet cheerful smile was gone. A stone cold mask covered his face as it showed no fear.

"And where do you think you are going?!", Itsuka shouted as he started gearing up.

"We are going hunting", said a voice from next to him.

Momo had to stop herself of screaming as she saw a pale ghost in a purple kimono levitating next to the green haired man.

"Hello, I'm Reiko, it's nice to meet you!", the… female? sounded happy. As if she just walked in and didn't know what was going on.

Before any other words could be exchanged, Midoriya turned away from the table and started heading for the doors, that were now fully open.

Just now Yaoyorozu noticed the equipment he chose. Two revolvers, silver-coated knuckle-dusters, a shotgun and a sword.

"Why a sword?", she wondered out loud.

"Because there's no conventional weapon, that has the ability to penetrate Cemetaur's skin. Only a katana could do that. Or a rocket launcher", Mei casually explained.

"Izuku!", Kendo shouted to grab the male's attention. When she saw him turn his head, she continued. "Be careful and good luck!"

At this the man gave her a warm smile, before resuming his walk and vanishing in the corridor; the doors closing behind him as he walked.

"He's going to be alright, yes?", Momo spoke up. Despite knowing this man for only a day, she grew somewhat attached to him and couldn't bring herself to not care about his safety.

"We once took down a Cemetaur. But I was there with him back then", Kendo said ominously and started at the now closed doors.

Once he vanished, the air around them grew colder. As if without his presence the atmosphere became even more grim than it already was.

"I'm picking something up!", yelled Jirou from her console. "It's wailing and it's getting near!"

Kendo wasted no time and grabbed to pistols from the table, alongside something that looked like a grenade. "Where's it coming from?", she asked and adopted a serious expression.

"The east wing!"

"Stay here", she ordered Momo and sprinted over to the doors that were about to be assaulted.

They, again, were swung open and a small shelf was thrown in the female's direction. Kendo rolled underneath the furniture and shot four times into the abyss that was unlit corridor.

A shriek of pure terror could be heard and the temperature seemed to drop a couple of degrees, before the furniture in the room started vibrating. Momo watched as Kendo rolled to the side and expected to see another piece of furniture to soar through the air any second now.

What she wasn't expecting was for a Spectre to fly into the room. It looked like a man, but there was a sack over its head and it was shirtless. Its torso was wrapped in many different ropes that seemed as if they were the only thing keeping his stitched up body in place. Its skin was 'decorated' by many cuts that looked like they were made by a whip or a razor.

The Spectre was levitating near the ground just as Reiko, but there was nothing happy about it's presence. It emanated with maniacal thoughts and malicious intent.

Momo was so taken aback by the dark creature, that she almost threw up at the sight. She got on all fours and took a minute to steady herself to be able to look at it again. Once she did, she admitted, that it wasn't the best idea.

The ghost changed its appearance. The sack was gone. And the face looked just like…

"Zuzu…", she heard Mei whisper with a shocked expression.

"It's not him!", Kendo shouted and turned to her opponent. She drew a shorter sword that was strapped to her hilt and grabbed it firmly with two hands.

The monstrosity mimicked the motion and extended one of its hands; darkness engulfed it and dissolved itself after a few seconds; a rusty blade in its grasp.

"Let's dance!", yelled Kendo and charged at the monster.

It answered by dropping onto the ground and slashing at Itsuka. The female swiftly blocked it with her sword and directed it to the side. She did a piruet and slashed at the ghost, landing a hit. Kendo let the momentum guide her as she put some distance between herself and the monster. The Spectre shrieked once again and charged at Itsuka with a flurry of slashes from different directions. Kendo visibly had a hard time blocking the strikes, but somehow managed to hold her own in the fight.

Momo's attention was drawn to something much closer, when she heard something behind her. Her head snapped in the direction in terror only to see Mei trying to move a shelf that landed on a sniper rifle. Yaoyorozu shuffled over to the pinkete and decided to help her. Soon Jirou came and the three of them combined managed to get the weapon.

Mei immediately set it up on the shelf and searched for a magazine.

Meanwhile Momo turned her attention back to the showdown at hand. There was a wide gash on Kendo's right arm, with blood leaking down, but she seemed to not care about the wound.

The Spectre swung at her from above. Itsuka smirked and jumped into the slash. Her sword met the incoming blade at an angle, effectively deflecting the cut and causing the monsters weapon to slide down Kendo's blade. The orange haired female planted her right foot firmly on the floor and spun around, delivering a heavy slash to the monster's chest; a wide cut appearing a second afterwards.

Yaoyorozu heard a sound of something clicking followed by a yell. "Duck!", before Momo had a chance to do anything, she watched Kendo fall onto the floor and roll out the way, before a loud bang that left deaf for a while exploded right next to her.

This caused her much pain and she closed her eyes and covered her ears. She slowly opened her eyes, as the ringing in her ears subsided and looked at the monster.

Its head was sporting a massive whole that went through all the way. It gave out one last, week shriek, before falling apart and turning to ash.

"Okay, now, what the fuck was that Kendo?!", yelled Hitoshi, that was hiding under a table up until now.

"It was an Ethereal", Itsuka said and dropped her sword onto the floor. She herself dropped onto the floor and Kyouka immediately ran up to her with a first aid kit.

After quickly patching up her wound the group found themselves sitting together in complete silence. It was an eerie one, as in every moment the Cemetaur could burst in through either entrance to the room and slaughter them without hesitation. Although everybody seemed to try and not think about this scenario.

"Maybe we should go look for him?", Hitoshi was the first one to vocalize his doubts.

"You know, that we can't do anything now. He'll make it, I'm sure", Kendo momentarily jumped in and advised the male to just stay here.

"I know that we can't, but… the wait…"

"Yeah, it's killing me too", Mei joined in on the conversation with a worried expression.

"Maybe we can look through the cameras?", Momo proposed, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Can't do. Something fried the electronics in the west wing. No lights, no mics, no cameras", explained the pinkete and her shoulders slouched a tad bit more.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more, before heavy footsteps caught their attention. Kendo instinctively grabbed a pistol and aimed at the door. A few moments later, they opened slowly and in walked one Izuku Midoriya.

His clothes were torn in many places with claw wounds on his torso that, despite the situation, made him look even more attractive, at least in Momo's opinion. He was covered in blood, but on his face was a wide smile that assured them, that everything went well. Then, their attention snapped to the item in his left hand. It was a head. The skin was a sickly color of pale blue, bloodshot eyes that gave them chills and mouth full of elongated, definitely sharp fangs.

"I did it", he said proudly, his voice slightly above a whisper. "Miss Yaoyorozu", he focused his attention solely on her. "You are no longer being haunted", and with a smile on his lips he fell face first onto the floor. They looked at his back and were greeted by three profusely bleeding wounds.

* * *

And there he laid. The proud monster hunter recovering from his last job. Last for the time of course, as there always will be evil to slay. The light that seemed to surround him in his hospital room was a nice change from the darkness that engulfed him throughout his fight with the Cemetaur.

His crew visited him a couple of times in the week that passed since the events at Yaoyorozu manor. It was currently Saturday, and he was getting discharged on Monday. He couldn't wait for when he was back in action. He was torn away from his thoughts when his latest client peeked into the room.

"C-can I come in?", she asked in a whisper.

"Of course", he said with a smile and sat straight in his bed.

The raven haired female walked in and closed the door behind her, before walking up to the bed and sitting down on the chair that stood near the bed.

"How do you feel?", she asked with a small blush.

"Getting better. I'm free to leave in two days", he said still smiling. It had to be contagious, because soon, Momo found herself smiling too.

"Thank you", she said and looked into his eyes.

"No problem Miss", he replied and gave her a wide, toothy grin. "It's my job to slay the evil"

"Still, I felt obliged to thank you in person… After all, it's thanks to you, that my life is back to normal", she found herself smiling just a little more. "His smile had to be contagious", she thought happily.

"If you ever need any help, you know where to find us", he said cheerfully and then looked at her, to see a conflicted expression on her face. He rolled his eyes and spoke. "You can do it, just watch out for my back"

Yaoyorozu blushed heavily, but sat down on the bed and hugged the green haired male cautiously. She felt one of his hands wrap itself around her and she immediately felt… safe. "_Itsuka is one lucky girl…_", the Yaoyorozu heiress thought to herself and smiled.

The sound of doors opening caught their attention. "Look at you. I'm leaving you for two days and you just can't help yourself, but go and comfort a damsel in distress", Momo heard a accusingly sounding Kendo.

She broke away from the hug, at least tried to seeing as Izuku's arm was still keeping her in place, and looked at the orange haired female apologetically. "I asked if I could get a hug and-", she cut herself off when she saw the expression on Kendo's face.

Where a frown should be, a teasing smile was present. "Just messing with you", the woman explained and walked over to them. She sat down on the opposite side of the bed and hugged his other side. "I knew that my adorable dork of a boyfriend was going to hug you sooner or later if you wanted. He is kind of a flirt like that", she mumbled while burrowing her face in the crook of his neck.

"What can I say?", Midoriya spoke in defensive tone. "I'm just a natural charmer"

* * *

So... Happy Halloween first and foremost.

And now the question. While writing this special I came up with another idea. Izuku as Jigsaw. What do you think? Would you like to read something like that?

You can answer in the reviews and give me your thoughts about what you just read!

That's all for today, so have a good day and thanks for the support ;D


End file.
